Guilty
by nalu793
Summary: This is a Gruvia fanfiction. When Juvia gets severely injured and almost dies, Gray feels really guilty, no matter what Juvia says, he will never change his mind, even if he acts like he agrees.
1. Chapter 1: Its not your fault it's mine!

Juvia was fighting side by side with Gray... "Gray, I'm sorry, I... I can't keep this up much longer!" "I know Juvia. I'm sorry for pushing you so much." "..." "Juvia?" Juvia had passed out on the ground due to lack of magic power. Gray picked Juvia up and ran with her in his arms. He knew that without her, he absolutely could not win, and if he died, no one would be there to take care of Juvia afterwards. She would die. Juvia slightly opened one eye and saw her beloved Gray running with her in his arms, the enemy not far behind. She tried to speak but found that she was in such bad shape she couldn't even do that. Gray heard her attempts in speech and told her that it was alright and she needed to rest. He hushed her and held her tighter. _Oh Gray_ she thought _I'm so deeply sorry for letting you down! Juvia! Why must you be so weak in the time your beloved needs you the most! I wish I could be strong like you Gray. Then I could protect you instead of falling to the ground, entirely at the mercy of the enemy._ Juvia eventually passed out again.  
Juvia woke up one day later, she was in the hospital with Gray sitting next to her. His eyes were red. Was he crying? "G-G-Gray" he looked up. "I'm sorry" Tears started dwelling in her eyes "I'm so so sorry." "For what?" He asked "For not being strong enough to continue in battle. I dropped to the ground unconscious completely at the enemy's mercy! I let you down again! I don't deserve to call you my beloved." He wiped away the single tear that she had shed. "Don't sweat it." He said "If anyone screwed up its me. I'm the one who pushed you so hard that you're in the hospital right now! Even Porliusca was so overwhelmed by how bad you were, that they had to bring in Wendy and Shelia! You do deserve to call me your beloved, but I don't deserve your love. I've pushed you away at every attempt you had to just impress me. I'm sorry Juvia." Juvia saw his eyes getting redder by the second. It was obvious he had been feeling this guilt the whole time he's been waiting for her to wake up.

The next day Juvia was released from the hospital, but told to get lots of rest. Gray took her out in a wheelchair, thanking the doctors as he walked out. "You really don't have to do this." Juvia said, blushing. "I made a promise to you Juvia. I promised you that from now on, I'll take care of you." "But, you don't owe me anything. I made a mistake in a battle, I use to much of my magic power. That was not your fault, it-" "It is my fault Juvia!" He yelled, stopping the wheelchair and turning her around to see him. "It's all my fault!" He ranted on and on about how it was his fault. Juvia tried keeping in her tears, but eventually, she gave in to emotions. She started sobbing and he stopped talking. "You can't blame yourself for everything that happens to me when you're around! I could have stopped at any moment and told you I couldn't do it. I didn't! I was my mistake and my mistake only! I can't stand to watch you be so upset." He took a step forward. Juvia was fully prepared to be yelled at. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Neither can I, I can't stand you being upset either." Juvia needed to take a moment to take in everything that was just happening. Once she had cooled down, she slowly wrapped her arms around him. _I can feel his warmth. Even though he's an ice wizard, he is still warm inside._ "Juvia." Gray said quietly "You have to understand, you do so much for me. I feel that since I'm always such a jerk to you, I have to protect you. And when you get hurt on my watch, I'm not doing the most important job that I've ever taken on." He hugged her tighter. "When your close to death, and I can't do anything about it, I feel like I'm failing you, I feel useless." He started sobbing quietly. "Gray Dear, your not useless. And when I'm close to death, if you just sit there holding my hand, then trust me, you're doing plenty. That tells me that my beloved Gray is here, and I can't die."

They had an awkwardly long hug. Then they slightly broke the hug. Arms still wrapped around her, Gray put his forehead against Juvia's. Gray put one hand on one of her cheeks. He was about to crash his lips into hers when Natsu, Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel came running towards them. "Gray, Juvia!" Lucy called, "How did the job go?" Blushing, Gray said "Well, considering Juvia's in a wheelchair, not so good." "Oh my god, Juvia!" Levy cried out. She grabbed her hands "What happened to you?!" Gray was about to say something when Juvia shot a **Don't You Dare** look. Then she turned back to Levy smiling and said "Well, let's just say, long story short, I ran out of magic power." The six of them set out to go back to the guild hall. Gray still felt guilty, but he couldn't bring himself to continue arguing with Juvia. Someday he would tell her the truth, someday.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't put me down

At the guild... "Juvia!" Lisana came running towards her blue haired best friend, but then, she stopped. "W-What happened to you Juvia?" Her voice shaking "It was because of you isn't it!" She pointed her finger at Gray, he held his head low, still full of guilt. "No, no, no, no, no! It's not his fault Lisana! It's mine!" Lisana questioned her words "Huh?" "I over did myself, I pushed myself to hard and I ran out of magic power, my beloved Gray just rushed me to the hospital, he had nothing to do with my injuries." Gray couldn't take it anymore, the guilt, he bolted out of the guild hall. "Gray!" Juvia sighed "Not again." "What do you mean not again?" Asked Lisana "Gray blames himself for not protecting me and for allowing myself to use up every last bit of my magic power." Juvia's eyes started to water."He can't even look me in the eye! He thinks he did this to me!" Juvia broke out in tears. Lisana hugged her and whispered in her ear "I'll talk to him." Then she ran out after Gray.

Juvia didn't know what to do, others offered to help her but, she didn't want anyone but Gray. But, of course, she just said, "No, I'm ok". Controlling that wheelchair was harder than it looked, it took her way longer to get home. On her way, a gang of guys surrounded her. _No_ she thought to herself _this can't be happening._ She knew what these boys were after. Two things, money, and her body. They were going to rape her then rob her, and she was disabled, so she couldn't do anything. They dragged she out of her wheelchair and into an alley. The leader of the gang had blue hair, just like hers. He spoke to the rest of them "I'll go last boys. John, since your so loyal to me, you go first." John was tall, he had brown, slicked back hair, he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, then he pulled them down. The rest of them pulled down her underwear and lifted up her dress, completely exposing her. Right as John was going in (literally, he was touching her) Gray came running in. "Ice-make-" he beat all of them up, and helped Juvia.

She was crying. "I'm sorry" he said as he was picking her up bride style "I'm sorry I left, I should have never left you alone." Juvia said nothing, as she was still sobbing. Gray tried to put Juvia down in her wheelchair but she held on to him, signaling him that she didn't want him to put her down. "Ok" he said quietly. Gray carried her home, and tucked her in bed. As he tried to leave to go to his own house, Juvia held on to his hand. "Please" Juvia said "Stay with me" "Ok" he went to sit down "No, come in bed with me. Please, Gray?" He nodded his head, blushing, and crawled in. He cradled her in his arms and she snuggled up to his chest, which was of course, bare. Juvia fell asleep right away. _I never realized just how pretty she was_ Gray thought. He rested his chin on her head and fell asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Is this enough proof for ya?

Juvia woke up and Gray was gone. She sighed and said, "I guess he left while I was asleep, or that was all a just a dream." "What was that Juvia?" Her eyes went wide, was her prince really here? He walked into the room from the kitchen. "I'm still here, just making breakfast." She let out a relieved sigh "I was worried that you had left me, or it was just one of my fantasies again." "Nope, I'm right here. If you don't believe me, here's the proof." He went over and kissed her on the lips like it was no big deal. "How's that real for you?" Juvia was frozen face red and hearts in her eyes. "T-t-that was p-pretty r-r-real." Gray got a big smirk on his face, and walked into the kitchen. When he came back out, he had two pancakes, a glass of orange juice, and a knife and fork. "Here's your breakfast." "What about you?" Juvia asked "Well, I only made enough for you. I'm just gonna get something at the guild." "Nope" "What?" "Nope" Juvia said, once again. "Grab a glass of orange juice and take one of my pancakes." "I can't do that." "Please?" She gave him puppy eyes "I've tasted the food at the guild, and it's not really good. I can't let you not take one of these pancakes." Gray sighed "Fine, I'll take one."

Once they finished eating, Gray took Juvia to the guild, but."AAAHHH!" Juvia screamed when the same guys from yesterday came back for revenge, and they had more people. Juvia had a little bit of magic power left, so she tried to use it, when Gray stopped her "I got this". Apparently, the extra people they had, were magic users too. He got beat up pretty bad, but eventually, he stopped them. He turned around and said "Ok Juvia, now th-" she was gone, and so were three of the people he beat up.  
 _Shit! They got her!_ Gray thought. _This isn't good, she'll try to use her magic again and wear herself down. And I know what they're gonna do to her._ "AAAHHHH! GRAYYY!" _That's her! But where is she?!_ He ran around frantically when he found her beaten and crying in an alley. But also "Juvia! You're naked!" Her face was redder than a tomato. "T-t-they-" "Shhh. I know." Gray said, while putting on finger to his lips. Gray took off his shirt and put it on Juvia. He picked her up, and turned around "We're not going to the guild I'm gonna take you home." "Y-you know, I-I can w-walk." "No, you can't. I will not let you."

They got home and he put her in bed and put a blanket on her. He pulled up a chair, and sat down. "You don't have to stay here you know." "I'm not gonna make the same mistake of leaving you alone again." She blushed. "What're we gonna do now?" She asked "We have all day with nothing to d-" Juvia was interrupted by Gray kissing her once again. He put his forehead against hers. "I know what we should do." He got a smirk on his face and Juvia's face turn red. "G-Gray, don't y-y-you think th-that this is a l-little f-fast?" "Nope, considering you've been in love with me since day one." Her face got redder. "O-Ok"

 **Sorry, I know this is a short one, but I'm working on a much bigger one. And I know that a lot of you are complaining about splitting the paragraphs more, I'm working on that too.**


	4. Chapter 4: Just lay in my arms

Gray was on his hands and knees on Juvia's bed, with her in between him. He was already half naked and so was Juvia, but there was something, off. "Uh, Gray darling. I'm sorry, I can't do this." "Huh, why not?" "Because of what happened, earlier." Gray had entirely forgotten about that. Of course she wouldn't be able to do this now, he'll just have to wait. _Idiot!_ Gray thought to himself. _How could you forget about that?! God Gray, you're so selfish!  
_ "Oh, right! I forgot about that! Sorry Juvia." He climbed off of her and back into his chair.  
"No, you don't have to get off the bed, I don't want to do...it but," Juvia started blushing again  
"I want to, cuddle." Juvia had steam coming out of her ears. _Crap, Juvia!_ Juvia scolded herself. _He's never going to do that! Why would you even ask?_ "Uh, sure." _What?_ He got back into bed with her and hugged her into his chest.  
Juvia was so relaxed in his arms that she fell right asleep, and Gray did the same.

"Gray?" Juvia woke up in a small, dark room "Where am I? Gray?" Suddenly, some lights turned on in the room. "Well, hello there pretty lady." No. That voice sounded all to familiar. "Remember me? The one who stripped  
you of your pride, and your clothes." He chuckled "I might, just do that again." "No! Leave me alone! Gray! Gray!" "Juvia? Juvia? Juvia!" Juvia woke up crying "Gray." She started crying some more. Gray quickly hugged her and comforted her. He couldn't imagine what she must be going through, first she gets severely injured,  
then he makes her feel bad by blaming himself, then she gets raped. And who knows what could happen next. And all he could do was sit there and comfort her, as if it was doing something.

"Juvia?" Lisana walked into Juvia's house and saw her cuddled up with Gray, him cradling her in his arms. Juvia opened one eye, once Lisana knew she was awake she said "Didn't mean to intrude carry on." "Stop right there Strauss. What do you need?" "I just came to check in on you, and it looks like your doing fine." Just then, Gray woke up from the noise "She's not doing fine at all Lis, and you know it."  
"I know Gray but, I had hopes." "Huh?" Gray looked down at Juvia and sighed. She realized what he meant, yesterday, the incident. The rape.  
"Oh." Juvia said quietly. There was a long silence. "Hey!" Lisana said, breaking the silence "You get to go back to work tomorrow!" Hearing Lisana say that word, work. Gray cringed. Juvia, going back to work, if she did, she could very well die this time, she got lucky last time. But, if he didn't go with her, she wouldn't push herself this time, after all, it was his fault the first time. And he still felt guilty.  
"Oh yeah!" Juvia exclaimed, she looked at Gray, who looked like he just witnessed a murder. "Hey, you ok Gray?" Lisana asked. Juvia looked a Lisana and shook her head. She knew that he still felt guilty. "Gray, stop it." "Stop what? "Feeling guilty, it's not your fault, no matter how much you want it to be, it's not." She put her forehead against his "Please, just, stop." Gray saw the tears that started to build up in her eyes. "I can't" he said "I can't stop feeling like I did this to you, or that, I could've done something to prevent this, and I was just being lazy."  
"Loving this little moment you guys are having, but there's another reason I'm here." Lisana said "You see, you got a couple people worried when you didn't come to the guild yesterday, and they weren't happy with my explanation." Juvia and Gray looked out th window. "Oh my god!" Juvia exclaimed. The whole guild was waiting outside for Juvia. "Uh, should we go down there?" Gray asked "I kinda wanna stay her for a while." Juvia said, laying back into bed. "Ok." Gray said "But-" "I said 'ok'" Gray said to Lisana.


	5. Chapter 5: Go To Sleep!

"Hey Gray?" "Yeah Juvia?" "It kinda seems to me that you're only caring about me, and" Juvia turned red with embaressment "A-and kissing me and stuff because I got hurt." Gray's heart started beating fast. "I- What am I supposed to say to that?!" "You tell me the truth." This is the day he's been dreading, well, one of them anyways. "I don't really think you want the truth." "I knew it!" Juvia got up and left him at the house. Since she was much better, she could stand and walk now, she could even use her magic a little. After all, today is her first day back to work.  
And that was exactly what she was going to to.

"Gray!" Lisana came stopping in "What. Did. You. Do?!" "I-I don't know." She walked over to him and picked him up by the shirt. "Well you better figure it out, because when Juvia is upset, I'm upset. And I'm not pretty when I'm upset." "She thinks I don't really love her." She stopped. "What? Isn't that true?" She put him down "No! It's not true! Well, not anymore. The day she almost got raped, not the day it happened, she wanted me to get in bed with her. Not in the bad way! Just to cuddle and comfort her. When she fell asleep, I noticed how pretty she was. Then, in the morning, I kissed her, and it was the best feeling in the world." "And?" Lisana asked, waving her hand to encourage him to continue. "What do you mean 'and'?"  
"Are you saying that you only like her for her face?" "No! I-I, the day the incident happened, once again, she fell asleep, but, she had a nightmare about it. I woke her up and comforted her. I know it's weird, and kind of hard to believe, but I feel like her guardian. You know how I was when she got hurt!" "You've never be like that before. What happened when we were on Tenroe Island? She got very badly injured on her leg, and almost got her head cut off. And yet you still sent her to get Zeref." "Th-" Lisana interrupted him "Shush! You had your fair share of talking, it's my turn, so just, shut she finally found her way back to the camp, she was worn and crying, all because she thought she failed you. And you said NOTHING to her!" "Lis-" "I thought I told you no talking! Or what about the time that she almost died again from Laxus's Lightning ball?!" "Can I talk now?" "Fine." Lisana said, rolling her eyes.  
"Ok. When she got electrocuted, it was a competition. And-" "Whoa whoa whoa, excuse me?! That is no excuse! Are you saying that a competition is more important then Juvia's life?!" "No I-I- I don't know! I honestly don't know anymore!" "Well I do, you never were in love with her, you were in love with the attention." Lisana stormed out and Gray was, once again, left alone. Was he really just in love with the attention? _No!_ Gray thought _I love her for her! But, where was I when she almost died all those times. Hey! I know I'm in love with her, because, if I wasn't I would have stopped by now, right? I need to find her._

"Juvia! Juvia!" "Yes?" Gray turned around to see Juvia right behind him "Juvia." He hugged her "You never let me finish earlier. That's not the reason I love you, I love you for you, not because you were hurt. Please, don't ever leave me again." Juvia was shocked by his words and actions. Despite that she wrapped her arms around him. "I won't, I promise."

Lisana walked into the guild hall to see Gray's arm slung over Juvia's shoulder. "Full buster! What do you think you're doing?!" Gray turned to see Lisana, red with anger. "What do you mean Lisana?" Juvia asked "Juvia, when you got struck by Laxus's lighting and almost died, the reason Gray didn't do anything is because he thought the competition was more important!" _Shit!_ "Gray?" "No! When I was talking to Lisana she never let me finish, I was gonna say that it was a competition and it was a really big space. I didn't know where she was and I was already beaten up and was afraid for my life too." "Gray. I-I, don't doubt that that was thee case, the only reason I questioned in the first place is because this is rally confusing me. Ok?" "Ok. Let's go home." "Yeah."

"Hey Gray, so, I was wondering, you spend most of your time here anyways so, do you want to move in?" "What?" "Uh, never mind, it was a stupid question anyways." "No, no, yeah. I would love to move in." Gray replied quickly. "Really? Well, uh, YAY!" "When should I move my stuff in?" "Whenever you want." "Ok, I'll go home and pack and I'll come by tomorrow." "Ok"

"Juvia! Juvia! Juvia I'm here! Where could she be?" Gray walked into the house and put his stuff down. He fell onto the couch and waited, without realizing, he fell asleep. "Gray? Gray?" Gray's eyes shot open "Why are you here?" "I came by with my stuff to move in, but you weren't here, so I sat down and waited, I guess I fell asleep." "Oh, ok!." She grabbed his bags and took them upstairs to a room she had prepared for him. He followed her, he immediately noticed her eyes looked tired and had bags. "Hey Juvia, are you ok? It doesn't look like you've had much sleep." "Oh, yeah, I stayed up last night preparing a room for you." She gave him a big smile. "You what?! How late did you stay up?" "Uh, about 2:30. So not that late." "2:30?! Go lay down." "What?" "Go lay down and sleep. I'll take care of my stuff." "But Gray-" "No buts. Just go sleep." "Fine." She went to her room, which was across the hall, and went to bed.

"Ah, all done." Gray said, impressed by how fast he unpacked. "You're done, Dear?" "Ah! Oh, Juvia, it's you. You scared me, yeah, I'm done." "Great!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to a room that was beautifully decorated with flowers. "I couldn't sleep so I did this and made some food." She revealed a table full of food. "Juvia, I-I thought you were sleeping. This is great, but it's not healthy for you not to be sleeping. Here, lay down on this couch and I'll rub your back and shoulders, give you some food, play some calming music, and light some scented candles."  
"Gray, when did you learn to massage backs like this?" "Dunno, I've just always known. Now go to sleep." "Ok."

 **Sorry for the wait, I just started school up again so ive been really busy. I've also had some stuff going on that shall not be said at the moment. But again, sorry it took so long, I'll be working on more episodes, so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: No one (LAST CHAPTER!)

"Mm, that was the best massage I've ever had before." Juvia said when Gray was done. "Good." Gray was setting up some candles and putting food on plates. He lit the candles and all the sudden the room was full of amazing scents that complimented each other beautifully. "You know, I kinda made this whole set up for you. And now you're making it for me." Juvia said, in a kind of sad voice. "I know, I'm sorry. Next time." "OK."

"This is the most amazing food EVER!" "Aw, thanks." Juvia started to blush. Juvia was surprised when Gray finished so quickly. "All done already, Gray?" "Yeah, I was really hungry and that was really good. Call me when your done ok?" "Ok."

Gray walk to his room and brought some candles with him. He went in and prepared something by his bed and brought it to the bathroom in his room. Then he started preparing something else.

"I wonder why he was in such a hurry to finish dinner, and why he wanted me to tell him when I was done. I don't know what ever goes on in that mind of his. Well, I guess I'm done. Gray!" Gray stopped what he was doing to listen, he heard Juvia calling for him, he quickly wrapped up what he was doing and went into the kitchen.

"You done Juvia?" Gray asked "Yeah." She replied. He grabbed her hand and brought her to his room. "Gray, what are you doing?" "You'll see." He got a smirk on his face.

They eventually got to the bathroom in Gray's room and Juvia saw it. "Like it?" He asked "Like it? Of course I like it!" Gray had prepared a warm bubble bath with the lights off and some candles lit. "C'mom, let's get in." _Let's?!_ Juvia thought. "O-ok." She said.

They stripped down, obviously not the first time for Gray. Gray got in and leaned against the back of the tub. Juvia got in and layed on him. She rested her head on his chest and felt relaxed. Gray layed his head back and they both fell asleep.

"Gray? Juvia?" Lisana walked in to look for Juvia, they were supposed to go shopping together to get some groceries. She walked all around the house until she got to Gray's room she walked around and found an empty container. It was the container from the bubble bath.

She walked into the bathroom and found Juvia and Gray asleep in the bath tub. The bubble had gone away and it wasn't really warm anymore.

"Oh." Lisana said disappointed. "Ok."

Lisana walked out and left the apartment.

Gray woke up and woke Juvia up. "Juvia, it's time to get up now." He said sweetly. "Hm?" Juvia sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked up at Gray. "C'mon." Gray said. "Ok."

They got out of the tub and dried off. They got into their pajamas (which are really just underwear) and went to bed. Juvia didn't sleep in her bed though, she slept with Gray in his. For some reason, she felt safe the second she touched him. Like no one could hurt her as long as he was around. No one.

When Juvia woke up she realized that they had to get to work, they were broke and needed money. "Gray! We have to go to work other wise we won't have any more money!" She jumped out of bed and got dressed. "Oh shoot!" Gray said when he realized what was happening. He got dressed and they rushed out the door.

"Gray? Juvia? What's the hurry?" Mira asked when Gray and Juvia were furiously looking through the jobs. "We need money!" Juvia said. "And we need it now!" "This one!" Gray shouted. They took the job and ran off.

"Well that was weird." Lucy said. She was sitting next to Natsu with his arm hanging on her. "I know right?" Natsu agreed. "Whatever, I've never understood that icey prick anyways." "Me either."

Thoughout the week, Gray and Juvia would do that, furiously look through jobs, find one, and rush off to do it. By the end of the week they had enough money for rent and food. "Phew." Gray said. "I'm tired." "Yeah, me too..." Juvia trailed off as she collapsed to the ground. "Juvia! You pushed yourself too hard again!"

"I'm sorry Gray." "I know, just lay back down. The doctor will be here any minute."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this series. I have to end it here because I want to work on other stories, you should go check those out too. See you all later, bye!**


End file.
